Its Always Been Finn
by Bennyrhys
Summary: Noah Cant Help the way he feels. He's Always had feelings for Finn and Wants to go further with Finn.. How will Finn react though?
1. Chapter 1

"Finn... his name kept running through my head all the time, Im not gay. Its just finn has this effect on me.. Whenever I look at him I get an instant urge to go over and kiss his dry chapped lips and make him blush. he was always so cute when his cheeks went bright red and when his dimples. Stop it Noah! controll yourself. You like girls, your the town stud, slept with over a hundred woman you cant and will not think about Finn Hudson the stupid but goofy.. and sexy and loveable bestfriend...ok I cant take it any longer I need to tell him, How I really feel, I want him to call me his boyfriend and the love of his life... He says he's straight but after that kiss me and him shared in the locker rooms we always knew deep down we had very strong feelings for each other.

Im Noah Puckerman. And im in love With My bestfriend Finn.

*He grabbed his Phone and texts Finn* Dude we need to meet up like now.. can I come around yours?:/* He was tempted to put kisses at the end but was to afraid.

*Finn's phone buzzed he had been in bed sleeping for about a week because of that kiss him and puck shared, He picked up his phone and smirked biting his lip as he read the text, He then began to text back 'yah sure.. Ive got the house to myself Burt and carole took Kurt to some fashion thingy.. :)'

Puck read the text and then quickly began to change into some more appealing clothes, He wanted to make finn fall head over heels for him.. he walked downstairs grabbing his car keys and checking himself in the mirror before he left, 'Breath check. Hair check. sexyness check. He went outside and walked to his car calmly, He then drove to finns house and knocked on the door, He began sweating he didnt want to tell finn how he felt but he had to confess.

*Finn was in the shower and didnt hear Puck knocking*

Puck began getting tired of waiting for an answer so decided to go in, He opened the door slowly and entered taking off his hoody setting it on the couch, 'Finn? He shouted 'dude where are you?

* Finn Heared Puck's Shouts and turned off the water stepping out grabbing a towel to cover his package, he slowly went downstairs seeing Puck lying on the couch looking cute as ever, he got down about half way when Puck had noticed*

'Hudson! He said it happily 'Your half naked... Finn reached the bottom of the stairs and went over to Puck sitting close beside him on the couch 'Dont act like you dont love my body.

Puck would be lying if he said he didnt and his length inside his pants was clearly showing how much he wanted to go over and sit in the taller boys lap stroking his bare chest

'Ermm' He choked on his words 'I Think you look really s-sexy' Finn bit his lip slightly and slowly ran his hand over Pucks thigh.

Puck closed his eyes moaning 'No Finn.. I came here to tell you something! Finn pushed his finger onto Pucks lips 'Shh you've done enough talking Puckerman.. Its time to let me talk.

(End Of chapter 1:)! what do you think? let me know guys by reviewing it?


	2. Chapter 2

Finn went over and sat next to Puck 'look l like flirting with you Puck but that kiss last week was a mistake, I'm with Rachel.

Pucks heart sank when those words escaped Finns lips 'you don't mean that, Finn you can't mean it! tears began building up in Pucks eyes 'Hudson... I think I love you.. Since that kiss last week I've felt weird like butterflies were floating around in my stomach and whenever I look at you I just have a wide smile on my face.. And if that's not love I don't know what is.'

Finn sat they're staring at Puck with tears running down his face 'Why am I crying over you... Your a guy! I'm straight! he shakes his head 'Noah kiss me.. I need to be sure I don't love you. Finn began to ramble on about how he liked girls and his love of boobs.

Puck rolled his eyes and leant closer to Finn he then looked at Finns cute dimples and then stared at his dry chapped lips instantly getting hard in his pants 'Finn shut it, you love me. He crashed his lips against Finn's not letting them seperate he ran his hands through Finns still wet from his shower.

Finn shut his eyes tightly, he saw fireworks when they're lips connected, he ran his hands over pucks body slowly going down to his waist pulling him in closer.

Puck giggled and finally ended the kiss which lasted over a minute, the longest minute of the boys lives, 'Say it Hudson.. Admit it that you love me! I need to be loved by you!

Finn bit his lip what had just happend he just made out with his best friend... his heart began to beat faster he looked at Pucks adorable smile then at his Mohawk which made his dick grow, he then looked at Pucks bulge... He knew he shouldn't off but it just looked so appealing.. This made Finn realise he was gay and that he wanted Puck to be his 'I love you Puck, I know that now... But I can't be with you it's not right Im with Rachel ... We would get bullied if we was to date, I can't handle the pressure.

Puck kissed his cheek 'But I want you Hudson, I want you so bad.. Please just give me a chance.. if its Rachel your worried about we will go tell her together'

Finn looked at Puck directly in the eyes 'But other people won't accept it'

Puck bit his lip 'I dont care what other people think, i just want to hold your hand in public and kiss you to let everyone know how special you are to me'

Finn bit his lip with tears in his eyes 'I want that too, so in that case Noah would you be my boyfriend?

Puck stared at Finns eyes lovingly 'I'd thought you'd never ask he leant in kissing Finns lips he leant back 'Yes Finn, I would love to become your boyfriend'

Finn smiled widely and pulled Puck onto his lap feeling both of they're boners rub against one another 'wait is that what I think It is Puck?'

Puck laughs 'yes' and slowly ran his hand over Finns length through the towel 'And is that what I think it is Hudson?' laughs softly.

Finn nods and picks Puck up pulling him up to his stomach and begins walking to the stairs leading to Finn and Kurts room 'how about we take this to my bedroom Puckerman?'


End file.
